Cooler's Final Strike
by cjkid123
Summary: When Cooler Suddenly escapse from Hell and is somehow placed in the Avatar world he then decided to concur it for his own. But with Goku and friends out to stop him it won't be that easy. The question is will Team Avatar & The Z fighters be able to stop him or does Cooler have something else up his sleeve?
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own DragonBall Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They Belong to Shonen JUmp & Nickoloden respectivley.

It was a sunny day in the late afternoon on the shores of Ember Island, One of the islands off the coast of the main lands of the fire nation. As the cool air breezed threw the sandy beach we see two couples in bathing suites running aroun just having fun minding thier own bussines & enjoying thier time away from their dutie that they had at the Boiling Rock prison as guards. With the new fire lord in Zuko now in charge of the lands and helping rebuild all the nations from the damage that had been done from the fire nation in the past, he had also made a new set of rules that now allowed workers within the nation such as soilders & such have some time off in order to rest and save thier strenght for more dire matters which is what this couple was doing now.

Lia: " Hey now wait a minute . . . .sl . . . .slow down" She said as she ran chuckling at her lover in a man named Dan who was running ahead of her towards a more descret location where the two can be alone.

Dan: " Not a chance . . . . I want to be able to surpise you once you see it . . . heheheh come on .. . catch me if you can " He said as he was laughing running threw the palm trees of the island.

Lia: " OHH You are so asking for it now Danny you hear! heheheh " She says and chase after him until she ultimatley reach the palm trees as well. Once she brushes them out of her way to get threw the foucses on a cave in which within it was a cloth laid out with a bowl of fruits beside it along with chocolates.

Lia was speechless as all she did was cover her mouth with her hand and just looks on as Dan appeared behind her and placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he wisphered in her ear.

Dan: " Beautiful isn't it? " He said as a tear fell from her eye to which she wiped away and looked at him.

Lia: " More than that " She said as she passionatley kissed him to which the two continued for about a minute until Dan backed off.

Dan: " Hold it, I want to show you something " He said as he turn toward the direction of the cave and flicked fire from his finger tips to the ground to which in response lid a big trail of fire around the cloth in the shape of a heart as he bowed the her.

an: " After you my princess " He said as he went along with his joke as stepped over the fire onto the cloth where he followed as they lied down and wraped their arms around each other and looked into each others eyes as they began to speak.

Dan: " It's beautiful isn't it . .. it took awhile to find a private one around this island just for the two of us but .. .. . at least we can enjoy it now until tommorrow ?"

Lia: " I don't see it that way, Because as long as I'm with you . . .. to me . . .it will last forever " She said as he smiled in response as she closed her eyes and this time went for the kiss first instead he gladly obliged and also went for it and as there lips were inches away from each other the wind around them picked up rather fast as they sudennly realized it as well and stopped there actionsfor the moment.

Lia: " What . . . .in the world? . . ." She said as their fire was blown away and the water from the rocky shore near the cave started to enter the cave with waves suddenly ensnaring them puching both backwards deeper into the cave.

Lia: " Where did this wave come from! "

Dan: " I don't know, here grab on quick! " He said as she jumped for him and wraped her arms around his waist as the big wave took them under sucking them inward then with powerfull force shoving them back forward to which Dan while holding Lia slamed into a boulder within the cave very hard causing him to lose consicuouness for a few seconds.

Lia then looked up at Dan and was shocked when she saw blood trickle down his forehead.

Lia: " Oh no " She said as she saw the blood and quickly tried to wake him by shouting his name, even as far as tapping his face with her hand a few times to try and see if she'll get a reaction out of it from him.

Lia: " Come on Dan, please . . . don't do this to me now " She said but to no response at all. She didn't know what to do now . . . all she did was plop her arms down to her sides and looked down as tears started to weld up in her eyes and finally falling dripping on his arms. Sniffing away she just looked at Dan's face now with a little more blood on the right side of his face with the uncontrolled bleeding trikling down his forehead.

Lia: " D . . . D . . D-Dan . . . .*sniff* . . .w . . .why . . . .did . . . . you . . .*sniff* . . .have . .t . .t-too" She started but then from almost nowhere a bright white light cylinder shot from the ground blowing away everything around it.

Lia: " What in the world?. . . . " Lia spoke in amazment at the spectacle in which then Dan started to come to a little bit blinking due to the bright light effecting his eye lids while knocked out.

Dan: " Eh . . . .wha? " He spoked as Lia then turned around and stared in shock at his awaken state as wind even picked up more.

Lia: " DAN! YOUR OK! "

Dan: "L . . .I . . ..A!? " He asked but then when the white light finally exploded blinding everything in site as all was white and as Lia covered her eyes while Dan closed his the light slowly began to die down.

As it did die down all that was left was smoke in the area to which Lia was concerned for not only what the explosion was for but of Dan's condition.

Lia: " Dan? . . . .Dan? Are you alright " She asked while still covering her eyes as he responded.

Dan: " Yeah . . .I think" He said unable to move from his present spot on the boulder.

As the some finally cleared tho a voice suddenly spoke out.

?: " Well well what do we have here, two lovers embraced in the heat of discovery that in the end true love dose indeed lead to unsuspecting results if I do say so myself, Wouldn't you agree?" The form said as it's bulking figure emerged from the some and just by the detail on the person itself was shocking enough to make anyone of any of the nations scream in terror as the being before them was something that looked as if it were impossible for the human mind to even fathom such creature to exist.

This being was purple with white plates armor around his chest as well as shoulders, wrist, ankles & it's whole head. It had red streaks on it's face on both left & right sides, a blue shape orb on the center of it's head and it also had a long tail behind it which slamed down very hard on the ground causeing the gravel to pop up due to the impact of the tail. Lia was shocked as was Dan from what little he could see from his eye that didn't have blood soaked in it. The figure smiled at there facial expression which read pure terror in their eyes.

Lia: " M . . my god . . .what . . . .what are " She started to ask but the figure cut her off.

?: " I suppose you were going to ask me what I am weren't you now? hmm . . .well I suppose the only question would be now is where to start now wouldn't it? " It asked with a smile on it's face as it started to walk towards there direction.

Immediatley Lia then took a defensive stance over Dan who was badly injured.

Lia: " Don't come any closer monster, I warn you only once " She warned and then the figure suddenly stopped and the smile went away too Lia's suprise.

Dan: " Lia . . . .don't . . . . .don't . . .fight . . " Dan spoke worried about her well being against an unknown advisary as decorated as the being in front of them but it didn't matter because Lia loved him as equaly as he did her & would do anything to protect him.

The figure then just placed his index finger up & pointed towards her.

?: " Ahh . . .a brave one it seems, But then again there always is one who feels the need to set an example and stand up to something even they can't comprehend only to provide hope to the weak it seems" it said as the tip of the finger then lid up a violent pink/red ball to which Dan's avalible eyes widen infear of his lover.

Dan: " LIA!" He shouted as Lia then reacted and thrusted her palm forward shooting out massive flames from hand sending a very powerful wave of fire at the figure threw her fire bending.

All that was seen from the outside view of the cave was a burst of flames shooting out of the opening of the cave as if an explosion had happen from with and incinerated the palm tree's that stood in front of the cave's opening and evaporated most of the water that was in the cave as well. After the fire died down she looked with seriousness towards the smoke only to still see s pink glimer of light within the smoke as it cleared. Lia as well as Dan were both in shock as it had finally cleared and saw the figure still standing there with a smile on it's face as it still held the ball at the tip of it's fingure pointing it Lia.

Lia: " But . . . how?" She questioned as Dan just looked on.

Dan: " Lia? " He spoke as now the figure just chuckled

?: " Hmhmhmhmhmm . . . well are you done? " It asked but to no response as Lia was in shock as well as Dan with there eyes widen in fear.

?: " Good . . .my turn" It said and within that instant the beam shot from the finger tip to which Lia's eyes widen as Dan shouted.

Dan: " Lia! " Then blood shot out on the wall as both Lia & Dan had hot blood spilled on to them with both wide eyes as the figure just smiled.

?: " And that is what you people on earth say . . .BULLSEYE! " And with that said Lia then looked to her chest area and saw no blood or puncture through her body at all until she then looked at Dan from behind to only see him slumped sideways with a big hole in his chest along with blood all over the boulder.

Lia: " DAN! NO! "She screamed and cried as she ran towards his corapse & cradled his head towards her's as the figure then walked foward slowly.

?: " Now what was it you asked of me . . ahh yes who am I . .well let me tell you not that it will matter in a few moments" He said as he stopped directly in front of them as she looked at his with her face caked in blood.

?: " I am everything you fear, The embodiment of perfection throuhout the universe and soon to be ruler of this world " He spoke as he extended his palm right in fron of Lia's face and then from it a ball of energy formed as Lia then shed a tear in fear of what was to come.

?: " I am Cooler . . . and you . .. ARE DEAD! " Then he unleashed a powerful blast that caused everything to go white and an explostion that destroyed the cave which cause some people on that particular side of Ember Island to lookout at the blast & saw nothing but black smoke and various piece of the cave falling in the ocean.

Random Person: " My word . .. . .what was that? " He asked shocked & startled at the event he saw just took place.

_

Vsking123 presents: " DragonBall Z X Avatar:The Last Airbender - " Cooler's Final Strike "


	2. Escaped Convict

And here is the 2nd Chap, Also I hope I can but in the story I'll just be adding names of songs that will play during those scenes in order to make it feel like those old DBZ movies with rock music playing in the background but if it's not allowed just tell me and I'll remove, Thanks anyway on with the story!, Also Don't own DBZ or Avatar.

DBZ Narrator: " In another world where all rules of reality & time are separated from the one we know lives 4 Nations of the earth. Each representing an element to which are the key ingredients of life itself . . . .Earth, Fire, Air & Water. With each nation finally living in piece after the war that was waged between the Fire Lord & The Avatar the master of all 4 elements all had seemed for the better but for only a brief period of time as now an old menace has arrived to take over, Meanwhile in our universe King Yemma is having a hard time trying to find out who this escaped convict could be "

King Yemma: " WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE ESCAPED? HOW!? "He shouted at the two watch keepers of hell only know as the ogre's Mez & Goz

Mez: " I swear all mighty King Yemma we don't know what happen the person just disappeared and oddly enough . . . ehh" Mez was now sweating but to King Yemma's notice was beating around the bush on something.

King Yemma: " HMM? . . WELL WHAT ELSE DAMMIT! " He said slamming his clenched fist down on his desk causing both Goz & Mez to tremble a bit to almost falling down.

Mez: " Hhehe . . .. ahh . . . .well . . .you see . .. " Mez started to enplane but then after taking a good look at King Yemma's face he pushed Goz forward to Goz's surprise.

Mez: " Well you see Goz's was just about to tell the whole thing right buddy?" He said which caused Goz to look hysterically at his partner.

Goz: " WHAT!? Hey what's the big deal huh Mez I though you were gonna tell him huh? "

Mez: " What are you crazy! I'm not telling him you are " Now both partners in rage had gone face to face with each other literally shoving each others faces into one another.

Goz: " Oh yeah you wanna fight & see if I'm gonna tell!? "

Mez: " Oh yeah, I'll show you a thing or two!" But at this moment King Yemma had gone rabbid and shouted.

King Yemma: " YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING OGRE'S YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT ELSE HAPPEN OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU TWO WILL PERSONALLY SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! " Once he shouted this both Goz & Mez hopped back covering the faces with there arms flinching.

Mez: " Ok ok we'll tell "

Goz: " But promise not to get angry will you " And since King Yemma needed the information he sat quietly back on his chair and spoke.

King Yemma: " Well . . . .I'm waiting!? " And once he said this both ogre's stiffened straight up to look at him as the both spoke.

Goz: " Well you see not only did this person escape but he . . . "

Mez: " . . . took most of the spirits from Hell with em . . . heheheheh " They both started to chuckle as their face were pouring with beads of sweat from nervousness from there boss as King Yemma just as he heard the news no later did he slam both fist on his desk but went on an outrage.

King Yemma: " WHAT!"

Mez & Goz: " GWWWUUAAAHHHH! WE KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! "

Meanwhile At King Kai's Place _

King Kai was sweating heavily from concentration on something that called for a dire situation at hand.

King Kai: " So . . . I see . . ." He said as he looked down as some of the sweat started to drip on a table.

King Kai:(" This is the most coin tossed move I ever had to make if there ever was one for that matter) He said as he gritted his teeth as the sweat kept coming and coming down on his face as he then shifted his focus from below to across from him.

King Kai:" Darnit just what the heck is he hiding over there . . . don't know . . . have to make this move count or it will be all over for me, Well here goes nothing!) " With that said King Kai raised his head and shouted with pride.

King Kai: " You may think you have me trapped but you didn't see what other tricks I had up my sleeve heheheheheh! " He shouted as his glasses glisten.

King Kai: " Now face my wrath fool & perish HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH! " He says as he slams 4 pairs of cards on his table with a big evilish grin.

King Kai: " HAHHAHAHA! AND THERE YOU HAVE IT ALL KINGS! HAHAHA WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF NO HUH?!" King Kai shouted while pointing to the other side of the table in which he was pointing at Bubbles his pet monkey whom was chewing one of the 4 cards.

Bubbles: " Ooh . . .ooh . . .ooh " He said as he chewed the card some more to King Kai's dismay.

King Kai: " Your not suppose to eat those idiot your suppose to put them on the table! *sigh* have I taught you nothing " But as he said that Bubbles then took the card out of his mouth and then started to scratch his head with one hand and place the cards on the table to which King Kai was shocked at what he had.

King Kai: " WHAT! ALL ACE'S! NO FAIR!" He shouted as Bubble just danced around side to side raising his clenched fist up and down in victory and started to run around the planet while Gregory was flying around too as King Kai just placed his head down.

King Kai: " *sigh* . . . I swear I definitely need to invest in some new hobbies " But at that moment King Kai hear a voice boom around his planet which cause him to fall at the startling voice of non other than King Yemma himself.

King Yemma: " KAI! HELLO! KING KAI CAN YOU HEAR ME! " He shouted as he was talking through a phone that Bubbles & Gregory were fighting over stretching the line in a tug or war style fight.

King Kai: " Hey what are you two idiots doing with that! And where the heck did you find a phone anyway!?" He shouted as Bubbles & Gregory dropped the phone as soon as they heard King Kai's raising voice, But on the other side of the line King Yemma actually though it was him King Kai was talking to.

King Yemma: " I know I asked them the same exact thing but they don't have a clue and act as if they don't know what the heck is going on around here, You hear that you dopes! Even King Kai thinks your idiots!" He shouted as Mez Goz just sighed at the news.

King Kai: ( King Yemma )

King Yemma: ( Huh?!King Kai is that you) He asked as they where now speaking telepathically thanks to King Kai.

King Kai: (Yes it's me, What's so urgent that you had to call me for?) He asked while King Yemma just looked puzzled.

King Yemma: (You know . . .actually now that I think about it . . . I though you would have known since it is causing a bit of a disturbance in our realm that a convict from Hell has escaped our reality as well as taking mostly if not all bad spirits with him along the way) He said while King Kai on the other side of the line shivered from embarrassment.

King Yemma: (Hello? King Kai? .. )

King Kai: ( Dahh! . .. .*cough* . . . I mean . . . ehh . . . heheheh why of course I knew about this heheheh yup the whole time heheheheh ahh those sneaky devils heheheheh I wonder what they'll come up with next am I right hhehehehehehehehehehhe!?) He chuckled which then assured King Yemma but then lead him to his next question.

King Yemma: ( Oh so you do know of the crisis then good, Well . . .. what should we do?) He asked but King Kai didn't have to think very hard for that answer.

King Kai: ( Well . . . . when it comes to jobs like this dealing with the whole saving the universe & planets & stuff I usually have Goku go and investigate it so . . . I guess I can ask) He said as King Yemma felt a little more relieved since now knowing that King Kai was going to call upon Goku who has saved the planet countless of times before deal with this situation.

King Yemma: ( Ahh I see, Good Choice King Kai) He said with a smile on his face.

King Kai: ( Indeed, well alright then guess I better get started, Until next time Yemma)

King Yemma: ( Indeed, Be seeing you) And then the connection was broken as King Kai now tried to get into contact with Goku.

King Kai: " Well it looks like there's something to do after all " He said as Bubbles & Gregory where still fighting making alot of noise which caused King Kai to get a little upset.

King Kai: " Darnit will you two idiots shut up I'm trying to concentrate here! " And Bubbles & Gregory at that moment stopped fighting once again.

Bubbles: " Ooh ooh ooh "

Meanwhile In the Avatar World . .. .

In the Fire Nation Kingdom there sat Zuko the new Fire Lord on his king size bed with his hands folded into each other underneath his chin as he contemplated on his life for a moment. In the past year he was at once a servant to the previous Fire lord . . . his father Ozai to witch he was banished from the Fire Nation untill he captured the Avatar to which in the end he ended up befriending which in turn lead to his sister being order to capture both him & his uncle Iroh as an act of betrayal, Then he finally defeated his Sister in the end with the help of Katara and once his father was defeated took his place as Fire Lord in order to restore what ever damage that had been done to the 4 nations of the world that the Fire Nation had cause while in his father's rule. It seemed as life was just moving a little fast for him . . .but his people needed for him to be stable in order to keep everything afloat for at this point if he were to collapse then no one else would be able to take his place.

Zuko: " I can't believe it . . . I still look out side the palace from time to time just to see if what I'm living is reality, Me as Fire Lord at this stage in my life . . not that I couldn't see myself as the fire lord eventually but within a years time I accomplished everything I've set out to do in a short time span "

?: " Seems your being a little to hard on yourself there " A voice spoke as Zuko immediately turned around only to see Mai in a beautiful dress closing the door behind here ever so slightly.

Mai: " I'm sure you wouldn't mind my company now would you? " She said as she smiled only a bit as it was very rare that she did so for anyone or forever for that matter.

Zuko: " No, not at all come on in, as a matter of fact I can use some comfort about now " He said as she entered and walked around his king size bed and sat on one of his legs and gave him a small peck on the check to which he was glad.

Zuko: " My you seem more lighted today than . . . every come to think of it, What's with the sudden change? " He asks with a smile on his face as she just started forward.

Mai: " *Sigh* . . . . well if you really wanna know . . . it's that lately every since your fathers defeat every thing has changed . . . .alot "

Zuko: " Such as? " He countered as she looked to the ground.

Mai: " Well not everything is about war anymore and well . . . .oh wait father still has his meetings from time to time but he also has had more subordinates to watch over Tom Tom more so I suppose I have a little more time to myself to think about life and my future and all that stuff " She answered with he usual gloomy pale face to which Zuko cupped her underneath her chin and faced her towards him.

Zuko: " You should smile a little more . . . it looks like it suits you better " He said as he smiled at her to which after being said she finally did smile.

Mai: " Giving me order already Fire Lord? " She asked in a teasing manner placing her hand on his to which he smiled as well

Zuko: " Well your the one complying aren't you ? " He asked as she just stared into his eyes as she moved closer to his face and he did the same, As the where almost inches away from each others lips suddenly a solider bursted into his room which caused both to part immediately and look at the sudden intrusion to there private moment.

Solider: " Fire Lord Zuko . . .There is a grave emergency concerning the Fire Nation sir! " He shouted as Zuko just stared at him angerliy.

Zuko: " Can't you see I'm occupied right now, What is it? " He asked very disturbed to which the solider just kneeled on one knee and spoke.

Solider: " My lord it's incredible some weird creature is attacking all of the Fire Nation and it's island and has so far destroyed everything, It's unbelievable . . . I have never seen anything like what this monster is capable of sir, All of the defenses of the Fire Nation were taken down within no less than a minute .. . . and if I may say do myself my lord . . . I am . . . completely . . . terrified . . . sir " He said as a tear shed from his face to the ground.

As Zuko heard this news he couldn't being to think of what it could be that can cause so much damage in that short amount of time, but understanding the seriousness of the situation he knew what he has to do, Mai on the other hand was not so easily convinced.

Mai: " Clearly your either out of your mind or under hallucinations warrior, There isn't anything that can take out that amount of warriors in such a short time span, that would mean whom ever this monster is that it would be more powerful than the avatar himself " She said with her gloomy face back on.

Soilder: " But it's true, I wouldn't make false accusations in Lord Zuko's presence if the situation weren't so dire " He said as Mai was about to speak until Zuko stopped her.

Zuko: " Mai . . ." He said as she turned to look at him in which she saw it written all over his face, and it said he had business to handle and that she had to excuse her self for the time being.

Mai: " So your really buying into this? "

Zuko: " I at least have to investigate and see what's going on, remember it's my duty as the fire . . "

Mai: " Fire Lord to make sure that everything is in order and what not, Seems like a Fire lords job is never done huh? I'm outta here " She said disappointed as she plastered her full gloomy face on and walked towards the door as she opened it Zuko spoke up once again.

ZUko: " Prehapse you can come back later so you know . . . we can finish our time? " He asked to which she turned her head and replied.

Mai: " Can't, I think I have to watch Tom Tom tonight, Beside you have your hands full don't you " She said and with that slammed the door shut.

Zuko could tell it was a lie and that she very upset that he had to deal with the current situation at hand in which even to him sounded ridiculous.

Zuko: " *sigh* . . . ." He sighed knowing that it would be a long time before they would come to terms again but he had to see what was going on with the Fire Nation's current condition.  
Solider: " Fire Lord Zuko? "

Zuko: " All right talk, what is this nonsense about a creature destroying everything around the Fire Nation? " He said walking towards the solider signalling for him to stand up.

Solider: " Well yes, You see just yesterday two staff members from the Boiling Rock had gone missing on Ember Island at which the same time the cave had exploded, It turned out to be that it was a very masculine creature that had a tail and could fly and shoot these things from it's hands and even it's eyes, We have concluded that it could be a creature related to the Airbenders if anything . ." He said but from just the description alone Zuko knew that it couldn't be related to the air nomads because Aang would have told him . . . wouldn't he?

Zuko: " And where is it's current location? " Zuko asked as the solider then answered.

Solider: " It was last seen in Capital City sir and . ." He was then cut off as the doors to Zuko's room then imploded causing a big explosion in his room as well that had knocked the solider to the wall as well as Zuko both creating cracks upon hitting the walls.

Smoke then suddenly entered the room as Zuko fell from the wall to land on his knees and palms essentially on all fours while the solider just collapsed to the ground, from the outside Zuko heard screams and felt a massive heat wave rush in the room from the fire that was outside. As Zuko picked up his head he saw a figure walking towards him from the smoke and it was clear from what he saw it wasn't human as he could see the tail also swirling in the back of the creatures silhouette.

(Suicidal Tendencies - Institutionalized plays)

?: " Ohh so sorry to intrude on such important festivities but seeing as how you won't be living for much longer I don't see that as a problem wouldn't you agree " The creature said as it finally came into light and what Zuko saw was something that not even in his life time he would have ever though to lay eyes upon, A creature who's body language itself spells death. The creature known as Cooler.

Cooler: " Hmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhhmm! Surprised at my physical features aren't you, Well it isn't the first but nor will it be the last as well " He spoke with a smile on his face as Zuko still stared amazed at what he is seeing.

Zuko: " What in heavens name . . . " He asked but was then cut off.

Cooler: " Heaven has little to do with actually but if you insist on asking god himself I'm sure we can make that arrangement quite skillful " He asked as he then started to walk towards Zuko who took a few steps backwards.

Cooler: " So your the suppose Supreme Master that I have been hearing about which means you accumulate almost all control over this world correct? Good because once I dispose of you I will make an example out of you and make everyone here see that not only am I the greatest in the universe at home but in any and all, Don't think this is a mindless act at all either trust and believe me I will be putting these people on this planet to good use " He said now about five feet away from where Zuko was as he stopped.

Zuko was losing it wondering if this was all an illusion, His mind playing tricks on him . . . perhaps an enemy poising him without knowing, A dream? It didn't matter because any of those would have been great for him now, he was still there in shock speechless as of what to say to this . . . .thing?

Zuko: " Ah . . . . . . .. ah . . . ." He just repeated over and over to which Cooler grew bored very quickly.

Cooler: " So I see this is going to be easy after all, But . . . . I do feel pumping up a rival from one ruler to another before his death is always almost a necessity before battle, You would be suprised at how such tactics will allow one's enemy to react in order to fully make a complete fool of them selves, Watch here as I demonstrate " He spoke as his tail started to swirl about from behind him to which Zuko was very nervous and yet curious about, what was all this nonsense about pumping up an opponent to there doom all about?, Was an ambush coming? what ever the case Zuko prepared as best as he could but then once Cooler loomed his tail in front of him Zuko then was wide eyed as he just seen what Cooler had in his possession.

Zuko: " . . . .no . . . " He spoke softly but Cooler clearly caught what he had said.

Cooler: " Ohh what was that . . ."no" . . . I do believe this belongs to you does it not heheheheh " He chuckled as he held Mai unconscious looking pretty damaged with her close tattered around the floor and Cooler's massive tail coiling her neck like a big vice grip.

Zuko: " MAI! " He screamed for her name to which the best she could do was let out a small grunt due to her condition.

It was this act of disrespect that Cooler displayed which caused for Zuko to finally act.

Zuko: " Let her go! " He yelled while rushing towards him and throwing a punch to Coolers face to which it just phased right through him.

Zuko: " What!? " He yelled while Cooler continued to chuckle which only made Zuko attack more with punches to the gut and a spinning whirl fire bending kick to the mid section all to no avail. Zuko began to lose his patients quickly as he jumped back to observe and collect what just happened, He threw actual hits with none connecting, Was this creature even alive or was it a special type of bending or was it bending at all.

Mai: " Z . . . .u . . . ko . . " She muttered as Zuko then spoke.

Zuko: " MAI DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! " He shouted to which Cooler looked towards him.

Cooler: " Oh . . . . and how do you suppose you will complete such a task when you can't even make me flinch in the slightest child " Cooler questioned a little more serious than his last expression while Zuko just answered.

Zuko: " Just because you can't be touched doesn't make you invincible, I'll find a way to defeat you and . . ."

Cooler: " HEH! I say you truly are hopeless aren't you, Normally I don't underestimate any opponent of mind but you are easily dismissible so now while it was fun as long as it lasted I'm afraid to much time has been spent here " And with that said he threw Mai high into the air to which Zuko ran after.

Zuko: " Mai no! " He screamed and went after her but then what happen next was unexpected.

Cooler: " Hmm . . . fool " He said calmly as he launched a punch straight at Zuko's gut so much that the knuckles can be seen on Zuko's back shirt as Cooler still had his fist there and all Zuko did was become wide eyed at the force and speed the punch was presented in but then immediately afterwards Cooler spun in a 360 motion to which his tail smacked Zuko right dead in the face causing him to spin rapidly like a tornado in mid air to which Cooler followed up with an elbow to the back of Zuko's head sending him smashing his face onto the ground and then stomping on the ground making Zuko's body bounce back up in mid air half conscious as Cooler placed his palm in front of his chest and unleashed a force ball of just air sending Zuko crashing into the same spot on the wall as before making the crack even bigger and he did all of this right before Mai came falling down to which Cooler noticed.

Cooler: " Ahh and here comes the damsel in distress " He said as he clutched her head with his one hand and cocked it back with her in his grasp.

Cooler: " And for your bravery a fitting end for a king and queen if I do say so myself, Here . .. you want her do you not? " He says as he pitches Mai effortlessly at Zuko to which she then landed on Zuko's mid section sandwiching him between the wall and her causing it about to break.

Cooler: " Hmm " Was all Cooler stated as his eyes glimmered with light towards both Mai & Zuko's seemingly lifeless bodies as if on target caused the whole wall to explode just by the glimmer in his eyes. And as the walls from the explosion cave in on both Zuko & Mai with only Zuko's arm being visible Cooler then takes one final glance.

Cooler: " Well well . . . . I must say I am indeed most impressed, I knew there was something special about this one " He said as he was sensing Zuko's life energy and after in taking all that damage Zuko by some fate was still living but barley as his heart was beating even slower from all the damage he had taken and if not cared for soon will go out to die.

Cooler: " I must you are truly one of a kind on this earth but unfortunately if my plan to come toghter I must ensure that a Fire Lord be out of life's equation " He said as he took several more steps forward a trail of fire then swept in front of him creating a fire barrier to which Cooler looked displeased.

Cooler: " Oh . . . and what is this I see " He then looks to the sky where there was an opening in the Fire palace due to his explosion and can see a figure hopping down from the shadows and landing across from him on the other side of the fire line.

Cooler: " Hehe . ." He chuckles as this short man stood up from landing to only reveal himself from the shadows to be Zuko's uncle Iroh who immediately got into a fighting stance and glared angerliy at Cooler despite being shocked from his form like everyone else, probably because he was to angry with what had just happened to his nephew and all.

Cooler: " Come to join our little party I see? " Cooler asked intently as Iroh just lashed back.

Iroh: " YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER, ATTACKING YOUR OPPONENT AND AMBUSHING HIM BY SURPRISE!? THERE IS NO HONOR IN THIS! YOU SHALL TAKE YOUR LEAVE NOW FOR IF YOU TAKE ANY FURTHER STEPS TO MY NEPHEW I'LL WILL UNLEASH MY FORCE UPON YOU ONE HUNDRED FOLD!" Iroh said with much anger in his voice that would cause any man to tremble in fear and take there leave . . .however . . . .Cooler was no man, not even human.

Cooler had just folded his arms together and just smiled at Iroh not showing any fear in the slightest to which Iroh again lashed out.

Iroh: " LEAVE NOW! " He yelled which had gotten Cooler even angrier due to the fact that a mere human was ordering him what to do.

Cooler: " Oh and just what due you plan to do if I so much as advance old fool, Fight me hmm? " He said with a smile as Cooler advanced on foot forward but then Cooler sensed more people in the area as he then looked to the sky once again.

Cooler: " Hmm so I see you had planned this ahead of time, I do say you must enjoy sending other to their deaths don't you? " Cooler spoke as 4 more shadow descended next to Iroh and as each one rose it was then revealed to be Master Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Piandao & King Bumi whom are the other members of the order of the white lotus.

Matser Pakku bended the melted metal from around the area due to the explosions and formed clawed gauntlets on each of his hands while King Bumi punched his hand in the ground forcing the hardest gravel of the earth to form around him creating an hard undentable rock armor body while Piandao unsheathed his sword and pointed towards Cooler and Jeong Jeong lid both hands on fire.

Paindao: " You monster will due as General Iroh says and back off now if you truly believe in honor in any battle! " He spoke

Pakku: " As you can see your opponent is already defeated, There is no more need for this punishment " Pakku also added.

Jeong Jeong: " Indeed, Leave or you will feel the wrath of the Order Of The White Lotus! " He said with more force in his voice than any of the other.

Bumi: " Your heard em Grape head, scoot! " Bumi stated as they all helped in defending Zuko along with Iroh as all Cooler can do is just stare at this elite group of warriors until . . .

Cooler: " A touching moment indeed, Defending a being whom either any of you can surpass and take hold of his thrown but I suppose that would only prove that you are all weak when not taking that opportunity while you've had it . . . . . .BUT . . . if you insist on protecting that brat well then . . . fine . .. I shall concur and make my leave for now since I have more pressing matters to attend to with the ruling of this planet, besides as you've each stated . . .he is no longer a bother but what he is in the end is an example meaning if any of you even attempts to stand in my way in the future you will be dealt with accordingly " He spoke as he turned back the other way to make his leave until . .

Bumi: " That's what you think bucko!, The avatar will come and shall stop you for good or haven't you heard he has mastery over all 4 elements and may go as far as to be called the best avatar centuries, You will stand no chance! " Bumi stated as the other Lotus members stared at him as if he had said something he wasn't suppose too.

Cooler then stopped in his track and looked back briefly.

Cooler: " Oh and is that so . . . " He spoke as Bumi had realized what possible danger ha has now put Aang and the rest of his friends in.

Bumi: " No no no no no you see . . heheh what I meant to say was . . . "

Cooler: " Don't you bullshit me, I know exactly what you said and I'm very intrigued as to see how powerful this so called avatar is, Who knows . . he maybe a trump within my plans which means he will need to be paid a visit once I'm done here " He said as Cooler started charging up his ki and then flew away from the Fire Palace and into the sky as then the other White Lotus members started to lecture Bumi.

Pakku: " Bumi you fool do you realized what you have done! "

Jeong Jeong: " You've puting Aang up against odds to which he may not even be able to overcome even with his mastery over all of the elements, With a monster as powerful as that out to get him we have no certaincy that Aang will survive a full out assault especially if it is in the form of an ambush"  
_

Meanwhile in the sky Cooler was thinking in his head about what that old rock warrior had spoke about, A being called the Avatar?

Cooler: ( So this avatar is considered to be the best of warriors on this planet? Well then if I'm to make sure that make plans go accordingly with no flaws in between perhaps I should see just exactly how challenging this avatar is . . . .hehehe who knows . . . perhaps it may be interesting) And as Cooler though this he looked back at the palace.

Cooler: " But in order to see to it that no one interferes with my meeting with this so called avatar I believe a deduction of possible future enemies is needed, after all I said I would leave but I never said I would go silently heheheh" He spoke as he extended his hand out to the palace and shot a ki energy ball at it.

Cooler: " There that should do the trick now on to enslavement " He said as he flew to Capital City.

Back in the Palace. . . . . . .  
_

Paindao: " Indeed I agree Bumi you must be careful with what words you decided to spill out that mouth of your "

Bumi: " Hey it was an accident "

Iroh: " That dose not matter now, for now we must take Zuko & Mai to get medical attention within a secure location and then . . " But then he was cut off as Jeong Jeong went into action.

Jeong Jeeong: " Iroh behind you! " He spoke as he used both hands to create a fire bending wave that was massive to block out the energy ball that Cooler had send towards the palace and as soon as it made contact he was in a beam battle struggling to keep the ball from moving forward and touching them and possible destroying the whole palace.

Jeong Jeong : " My . . . the . . . .sheer . . .power behind that energy! " But the Iroh also jumped into action next to him.

Iroh: " You do not have to fight this battle alone friend! " He spoke as Iroh then shot out a dragon's breath wave of fire through his mouth which fused with Jeong Jeong's own wave and made it even bigger causing the ball of energy to divert it's way away from the palace until finally the ball of energy was diverted full and was sent into the clouds where when it exploded cause the whole sky around the whole fire nation to go white and all that was heard was a loud boom sound due to the blasts power. which caused all the white lotus members to cover their eyes for a short time ans then just stay where they were in amazement.

Bumi: " WOW! Now that is what I call fireworks! "

Pakku: " In all of my years on this earth I have not seen such a powerful attack with enough force to destroy a whole nation with just one blow "

Iroh: " Indeed, Not even my brother with power of Sozin's comet was able to create such destruction in a short period of time, But we mustn't dwell with that now, our best hope is too get these two to safety and contact the avatar by any means in order to warn him of the danger presnted his way for if that montser where to possibly kill him . . .then our world will for ever be in great turmol until the next avatar arrives which by that time shall be to late" He spoke as they all agreed as they then went to work on getting Zuko & Mai to safety.

(Song Stops Playing)  
_

Meanwhile at Kami's lookout . . .

Goku was stuffing his face with various foods while overhearing King Kai in his head from speaking telephatically.

King Kai: ( So that's basically it, A villan from your past has escaped hell through some means of transportation and is running a muck in a whole other universe and since that person is our responsibility King Yemma is gonna need you to get him and teach him a thing or two got it?) King Kai asked but then just herd chewing movements.

Goku: (Mwah . . . .nom . . .nom nom nom nom nom) Was all that was heard as Goku was going down on a chicken on a stick that he had placed in his hand as well as other foods.

King Kai: (DARNIT GOKU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME OR ARE YOU JUST EATING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT AS USUAL!) King Kai screamed it surprised Goku and caused him to drop all of the food in his arms on the floor.

Goku: " GWWAAHHHHOOOO! " (Jeez I can hear you loud and clear King Kai, Haven't you ever heard of manners? Chi Chi tells me about those all the time) Goku asked wonderously while King Kai from far on his world was just red in the face just simply due to sheer anger towards Goku's stupidity.

King Kai: ( YOU IDIOT OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT MANNERS ARE BUT UNFORTUNATELY YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!) He lashed back at which Goku was just standing looking to the sky shrugging off King Kai's anger.

Goku: (Oh . . . okay, Anyhow your sure you can't specify who it was that escaped I mean every time someone else escapes you know who it is?) Goku asked out of curiosity when just then King Kai suddenly stop and once again shook of embarrassment answered to his defense.

King Kai: ( GAH . . . .Well . . . . I mean hey I can forget somethings too you know just cause I'm King Kai doesn't mean I the king of knowing everything!) He lashed out.

Goku: (Gosh ok King Kai shees it was only a question) But then he heard a voice.

Krillin: " Hey Goku " Krillin said as Goku turned his head to see his friend waving at him with a backpack on along with Gohan, Yamcha, Fat Buu, Kid Trunks, Tien, Bullma, 18 with her daughter.

Goku: " Oh, What's up Krillin is everybody ready? " He asks.

Krillin: " Yup just about and what do you know it looks like we have more guys then usual when we go on this nutty trips to find trouble " Krillin says sarcastically as Goku just laughs.

Goku: " HAHAHAHAH "

Krillin: " Well of course you would find it funny " Krillin mopped but Goku then tried to cheer him up like he would do most of his friends.

Goku: " Hey cheer up buddy as long as we all stick & work together there isn't a single person that can stops " He say with a huge smile plastered on his face while Krillin sighed once again.

Krillin: " And why is it every time you said it ends up being a very strong guy who wipes out everybody except you " He says.

Trunks was looking around the crowd of people that were there but couldn't find his so called partner in crime.

Trunks: " Hey now just wait a second I though Goten was gonna be here to " The little one said scratching his head in confusion as Bullma answered his curious question.

Bullma: " Ohh didn't you hear Trunks, Goten couldn't come because it looks like he failed a recent test in school and Chi Chi is making him make up for it by studying all day " She said as Trunks look confused a bit.

Trunks: " Really? That's it " Then Gohan entered the conversation

Gohan: " Oh yeah, Mom was really upset that he flunked his first test and since it was a major one mom's making him hit the books all day, All 50 of them that is heheheheh " Gohan chuckled as held onto his backpack full of stuff and Trunks looked down for a bit but then . . . excited?

Trunks: " Oh wow, So now that means when we get back I can tease him all about the stuff I did in a whole other universe! hehehehe "

Then on the other side of the crowd Yamcha and Tien where speaking amongst them selves.

Yamcha: " All right, I can't believe it my first big adventure in a long time, now I can see just exactly if I still got it so to speak "

Tien: " I hear ya buddy, I wonder if this other world has any strong opponents in case we come across any trouble, I wanna see just how tough this other world is "

18: " Excuse me gentlemen but you are going there for a reason and that's to stop whom ever escaped from Hell right?" She said as she glared at them in which caused Yamcha to answer quickly in fear.

Yamcha: " Oh no no heheh, Us look for fighter oh no why would we be so selfish heheheh " He said while scratching the back of his head.

18: " Hmm . . . that's what I though " She said as Krillin approached her.

Krillin: " Geez honey do you have to be so harsh? " He asked only to be glared at as well.

18: " Shut Up! "

Krillin: " GEEEE! Okay what ever you say honey "He said in fear

Majin Buu on the other hand was eating brownies that baked for him on his trip which got Gohan concerned.

Gohan: " Uuh . . . Hey Buu don't you think you should save those for the trip, I mean when Videl told me that her dad said to watch over you that to make sure you where okay, plus we've only gotten enough food for about 3 days and you already ate your 2nd days worth " He asked but Buu just smiled after swalloing the brownies whole.

Buu: " Buu no worry, Buu just make more candy out of bad guy heheheheh " Buu said with an innocent joyfull smile to which Gohan sighed.

Gohan: " Well there goes my promise "

Then from the time chamber behind and Dende appear.

: " All right everyone it is finally ready " He says as Goku turns and smiles greatly.

Goku: " Alright! That's great to hear hehehe " He says as Dende explains.

Denda: " We'll you see since 's recent carpet was only able to travel anywhere on earth we decided to create a new update one which would make anyone travel anywhere including other universe " He said with a smile Krillin smiled.

Krillin: " All right!, Wow imagine that guys being able to go anywhere! "

: " That isn't all, We've also constructed it into a much larger one in order to place multiple people at once so transportation can be made in various groups instead of only a hand few.

Bulma: " Sounds cool if you ask me "

Trunks: " Hey when can we see it? "

: " Allow me " He says as he then from nowhere makes the carpet appear before them floating in thin air and it was indeed much larger to fit a number of people.

Yamcha: " Wow now that's what I call a magic carpet there "

Tien: " No kidding "

Goku: " Alright is everybody ready? " Goku asked but then something hit Gohan, Like someone was missing.

Gohan: " Hey wait a second guys, Doesn't it feel like somethings or better yet someone's missing? "

Krillin: " Ugh? . . .like who Gohan? "

?: " I think he means me " a voice said as everyoen turned around to see Piccolo standing with his arms folded with his usual white cape and head cover on.

Goku: " Hey Piccolo heheh, how long you been standing there buddy "

Piccolo: " Hmm . . . Long enough to hear all of your sensless babiling " He said which Krillin smiled

Krillin: " Well that's Piccolo for ya hehehe "

Piccolo: " Be quite " Piccolo glared

Krillin: " Geez what with everyone telling me to stay shut all of a sudden?" Krillin looking downed once again until just then from out of the sky an air motor vehicel was flying through the air to which everyone then turned there attention to it.

Bulma: " Hey guys do you's see what I see up over there? "She asked out of curiosity and Gohan took a closer look and from what he could see so far was a white hover car like vehicel flying towards them and a chubby man with long black hair controlling the vehicel to which Gohan noticed and smiled a bit and Tien took notice of it.

Tien: " Hmm? . . . say Gohan what's with the happy expression all of a sudden " Then Goku answered his question.

Goku: " Heheheheh . . . can't you see Tien it's Yajarobi hahahah " Goku laughed excited that his friend Yajatobi was coming along for there trip to fight who ever it was that escaped from hell and having mustered up the courage to do it.

As the hover car landed Yajarobi jumped out of the car and landed on the ground and right then Trunks walked right up to him and started to poke him on the gut.

Trunks: " Heheh no way tubby here's gonna help us fight some bad guy from hell " To witch Bluma snapped at him.

Bulma: " Trunks Manners! " To which Yajarobi looked shock and quickly replied.

Yajarobi: " What!? Heck no I'm not gonna fight some guy from hell with you's are you crazy! " To which Goku looked confused, Krilling & Gohan didn't look to suprised but Yamcha decided to question.

Yamcha: " So wait a sec here then what are you here for? " He asked curious about his presence here to which Yajarobi walked up to Goku & placed a bag in his hand.

Yajarobi: " Here, just some sensu beans from Korin you for like in case you need it or something that's all, I'm outta here " To which he turned around and started walking towards the car and Goku looked a little sadden.

Goku: " Aw well that's sad I was really hoping you would come but hey give my best to Korin when you see him alright " To which Yajarobi looked back and replied.

Yajarobi: " Yeah whatever just don't get yourself killed out there " He said which is when Goku felt Krillin poke him with his elbow.

Krillin: " Pss . . . hey Goku watch this " Krillin said as he walked towards Yajarobi as Goku just looked dumb founded.

Goku: " Ehh? whats he doing? " He asked as Krillin went into action.

Krillin: " Hey Yajarobi? " He started as Yajarobi sat in the car and looked at him.

Yajarobi: " Yeah what you want?" He asked as Krillin smiled.

Krillin: " Heheh . . well are you sure you wanna leave I mean we all know what happen last time when you pulled this stunt heheh " Krillin chuckled to Yajarobi's confusion.

Yajarobi: " What the heck are you talking about " He asked as Krillin anwsered.

Krillin: " Aww nothing much . . . just except that thing that happen with you and the androids and all heheh" Krillin anwsered to which Yajarobi still looked confused.

Yajarobi: " Look man I don't know what your . . " Untill he finally remebered and his eyes went wided at the memory of when he left after giving Goku his sensu beans to which right afterwards his car being shot down from the 2 androids, at that moment Yajarobi rethough his desiscion and instead desided to go ahead with them hopping out of his car.

Yajarobi: " On second though heheheheh you know what you might need my swordsman ship to take down those guys or whatever so I'm in " To which after this Krillin went next to Goku and wisphered to him.

Krillin: " Ya see, works everytime " To which Goku chuckled at Krillin.

Goku: " Heheheh what are you talking about Krillin" To which Krillin just sighed once again at Goku not gettin what he just did.

Krillin: " Oh I give up "

Buu: " Hehehehheeh fat guy and bald man really funny heheheh" Buu started to chuckle to which Piccolo finally spoke.

Piccolo: " That's enough!, Listen . . . . I didnt' come here to play around, We have another world to save so let's get to it, I'm tired of hearing all of this nonsense already " He said as Tien and the rest agreed.

Tien: " Piccolo's right we came here for a reason so let's get too it " He said determined

Trunks: " Alright finally! " He said as everyone gathered on the Carpet except for Dende, Popo, Bulma & 18.

Goku: " Alright well here we go guys " He says

Krillin: " Alright well I won't be to long honey, I'll be back soon " He said to which 18 replied.

18: " Whatever just don't go getting yourself killed now okay " To which Krillin sarcasticlly chuckled.

Krillin: " Well ladies and gentlemen that my wife heheheheh "

Bulma: " Remeber guys I'll be building a transport machine with me in order to travel to where ever you guys are going to bring you guys back home okay, and Trunks be carefull out there " To which Trunks replied.

Trunks: " Ok mom I promise "

Goku: " Alright I guess thats everyone well here we go "

King Kai: (Remeber Goku you have to defeat the convict for good, Who knows what he's done by now plus I won't have to keep hearing King Yemma yelling so much)

Goku: (Right, Don't worry King Kai you can count on us!) He said as spoke.

: " The destination is already set so all you have to do is say " Transportation now " " He said as Goku looked amazed.

Goku: " Wow that's it really, well here goes nothing " Goku then put on his serious look and started

Goku: " Transpo . . "

Trunks: " Transportation Now! Ha bet ya! " To which then Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Buu & Yajarobi all dissappeared within a flash.

Bulma: " Jeez I hope they'll be alright " She said in concern to which Denda replied.

Dende: " Don't miss Bulma, With Goku there I'm sure they'll be okay " He said as he smiled as the Z warriors went off to fight an old evil elsewhere.


	3. The Propesision

All right now here is chapter 3 guys!

In Capital City as we see it now all if not almost every building was either destroyed, Burning up or was in the process of crumbling down. As the people of the city all gather in the center of town all trying to regroup from the previous attack from Cooler they all started to tend to each other as most of the solders that were still alive after the assault tended to the wounded and did as much as they could for there people. We come to see a young boy walking across the crowed of people within the center of the city with his eyes all teared up with black smoke resedue on his face and barefooted with a few cuts on his legs. This boy's name was none other than Mako and he was journeying through the crowds looking for his older brother knowing he was part of the Fire Nation army and hoping he could give him some answers as to what was going on. For what reason was the Fire Nation being attack for and why now?

As Mako walked past certain crowds it looked as if he has seen it all, burned mutated faces, missing limbs, kids his age older and younger scared for life, families crying and morning in front of destroyed homes for those who didn't make it. All in the wake of the invasive attack by Cooler who struck upon the city not long ago. Mako continued to walk until he saw several solders tending to injured civilians.

Morai: " All right Kola get ready to lift on the count of 3, are you ready? " Morai a 40 year old vet in the Fire Nation Army ranks asked Kola a young 25 year old whom was forced to join as recruitment to battle against the forces of the avatar and his friends 2 years ago when Ozai was Fire Lord to which he replied.

Kola: " Right, ready when you are . . .. . ma'am where going to care you to the sick bay by traveling threw there our tanks . . .or at least what we have left of them . . . just let us know if any pain is dealt to you and we will stop understand " He asked with seriousness in his voice as the old woman looked both him and Morai in the eyes and placed the best smile she could have given them on her face.

Lady: " Why . . . thank you . . . .you men are so kind . . . . I only wish my son could have met you . . ." She spoke which caught Kola's attention.

Kola: " What why is that? "

Morai: " She can tell us on the way but for now let us move " He spoke as he gave Kola a serious look in which Kola paused for a second but understood the time that they had before the monster came back and nodded in agreement in to which as if signaled lifted the old lady off the ground and carried her off.

Kola: " All right then so what was your story miss . . ." Until he heard his name . ..

Mako: " KOLA! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! " He heard and he recognized the voice as his eyes widen with amazement.

Morai just turned back for a moment and saw the young boy running towards them but felt if he had came any closer or simply stopped them that he would be a obstical in there main mission on getting as many people on aboard as possible to get to a sick bay on the navy ships, in the end Morai just though he was a kidding rushing his turn for help and was cutting in to which like everyone else had to wait.

MoraI: " Guards men you know what to do " He called out as Kola paused to look back at Morai in shock.

Kola: " What? Wait! " He said as Mako kept running towards them.

Mako: " KOLA! " He shouted as two masked Fire Nation warriors stood in front of him blocking his way.

Mako: " Huh? . .. . wait you guys don't understand I have to see him " He plead but underneath those mask it even felt then that they showed no sympathy and was forced to follow the rules.

1st Solider: " Listen you look injured and we under stand your pain . . ."

2nd Solider: " But your not in much of a predicament as everyone else which means you will have to wait in order to be border in a tank like everyone else, Your time will come soon we are working as fast as we can " They both spoke while not far from them Kola looked towards Morai and spoke.

Kola: " Captain . . . " He spoke with sincerity in his voice to which Morai took notice of.

Morai: " Hmm . . . what is it?" He asked as now Kola looked away from him and towards the boy named Mako and spoke.

Kola: " I understand the severity of the situation and you know since joining this army threw recruitment and drafting that I would dedicate every fiber of my being into doing whats right for the fire nation even if it means sacrificing my self . . ." To which Morai did indeed understand because for the longest out of everyone apart of his squad Kola has been the most dedicated one and most promising to becoming a general one day so this he didn't doubt.

Morai: " I understand yes? . . . ." He spoke his answer but as if he wanted Kola to continue to which Kola then looked up to the kid known as Mako who was now being backed off by the two Solders.

2nd Soilder: " Listen we have alredy stated to step back child please, we don't have to take any actions against our own people especially in a situation that our nation is in now " The solider pleaded but Mako was reluctant to get pass.

Mako: " So then just let me go by then, I need to see Kola! " He said now causing a scene with the other solders and civilians alike.

1st Solider: " But why must you see the 2nd in command so badly for? " He asked out of curiosity to which Kola then looked towards Morai and also plead.

Kola: " Sir all I want to ask of you is 5 minutes to speak with him please . . .. .you see. . .he . . ."

Mako: " Because he's . . ."

Kola & Mako: " My Brother " They both said in usion as the solders paused and Morai just stood with his Normal plain face as he switched view from Mako to Kola & then back to Mako.

Morai: " 5 minutes, Then we must be off " He said as Kola then smiled with much relief.

Kola: Ahh . . . thank you Captain, I won't be a minute longer " He spoke as he marched over to the soliders whom were still dealing with Mako.

1st Soilder: " Listen we can understand that but as it is unless you have an urgent message we cannot simply allow you to distract . . " He then felt a hand be placed on his shoulder to which he tensed up and Mako smiled widely at the sight of the man behind the solider whom was none other than Kola the 2nd in command of his squad.

2nd Soilder: " Ohh 2nd in command, Is there something that you need from us? " The asked as they keeled down to him in which he responded.

Kola: " Yes, Your service are needed guarding other parts of our boarding tanks, I will handle this matter " He spoke as the two didn't say a word more as they just marched off as Mako then looked at Kola.

Mako: " Brother! " He shouted to him as Kola then took a knee himself and took in his brothers hug but still was all the bit serious as he was before.

Kola: " Mako, It is good to see you but . . . what are you doing here you know you aren't to be anywhere near here without mother or father " He spoke but once he mentioned there names Mako then shifted almost instantly from happiness to sadness as he then went silent and his whole body just stopped.

Kola: " Mmm? . . .. Mako . . . ." He then backed away to see Mako's face falling with tears trailing down his cheeks to which Kola then asked.

Kola: " Mako? . . . . . Mako what is wrong what happened where is mother and father . . . . well? " He asked but still Mako just then looked him in the eyes as more tears came but that was all the response he got.

Kola: " Ehh? . .. . dammit Mako I want to help but I can't unless you don't tell me what is wrong, Just look at your self you could catch any sickness with all you have taken so far but what I want to know is why isn't mother & father with you, Surely they have also survived the attack as well . . you can't be roaming out all by yourself these last few hours could you! Answer me! " He begged as Mako then cried more but was mustering up some words.

Mako: " K . . . Kola . . . . .I . . . I-I came . . . *sniff* here . . .*sniff* by myself " He said as Kola was shocked to what he had just heard but wanted more answers.

Kola: " Mako . . . . what are you saying? " He asked intent with an answer.  
Mako: " *Sniff, Sniff, Sniff* Mom . .. . a . . .a-a-a-a-a-annnddd . . .and Dad . . . .. . ARE DEAD! " He shouted as he rushed his face towards Kola's shoulder to sob away his sorrows as Kola just keeled there wide eyed at what he had just heard.

Just then Morai's voice was heard.

Morai: " Commander Kola you have a minute left, We are about to depart " He spoke as Kola then snapped back into reality from his daydream but so did Mako drom crying as he just heard what was said.

Mako: " Wait brother you can't go please I don't know where else to go please just take me with you please please PLEASE! " He spoke as Kola just stared at the ground not about to think straight at the moment after he had just heard from his younger brother that his parents have died due to the tragedy that fell upon there Nation Captial just yesterday.

Old Lady: " My my . . . .what a poor news to here from a younger sibling " The lady in Morai's arms spoke as he himself looked towards hid direction and spoke.

Morai: " You shouldn't talk, You need to save your strength for you to stay stable " He spoke to which she digressed.

Old Lady: " Nonsense Captain I only hurt inside but my mouth is alright " She spoke but it was at that moment that a pink beam shot straight threw her chest which caused Moka along with Kola and the rest of the solders and civilians to look in Morai's direction in which his body jerked backwards as the old lady left his arms witha whole in her chest and she fell to the ground with blood all over her chest and smoke emerging from the whole in her chest.

Cooler: " I beg to differ " Cooler spoke as he stood high in the sky as Morai & Kola looked up in rage while Mako started to pour more tears from his eyes at the sight of Cooler finally seeing the monster responsible for the death of millions in the fire nation with his parents included in the number.

Kola: " You! . . ." Kola then shouted to which Cooler looked a bit unpleased as well as puzzled at a random Fire Nation solider addressing him in such manner.

Kola: " You monster!, Taking lives of people who have done nothing too you, We have already paid are debt for the torment that we've caused the other nations for so many years, The people of the Fire Nation don't dare deserve this " He shouted as he stood fully up to which got Mako very nervous.

Mako: " Guh! . . brother what? . . ." He spoke as he watched what was taking place before him.

Cooler: " Ohh I see, So sorry .. . . I believe I have caused pain and torment to your people which I do indeed had no business doing to which I hope you can accept m humblest apologize . . ." Cooler spoke while bowing in Frieza like fashion to which most of everyone looked puzzled at his act, Being apologetic after what he did was not going to fly with them so easy until . .

Cooler: " Apologize for not doing it sooner heheheh " He chuckled as he extended his arms towards the thousands of fleet of tanks that were lined up in order to transport injured civilians to safety and a sick bay and the tanks still contained people in them.

Morai: " Wait just what do you . . .AHH!? " Morai stopped after a pink ki ball formed in front of Coolers hand and it took shape as black electricity surged threw it and it grew to the size of a baseball.

With this act being displayed everyone had already knew what he was capable of and knew what was to come had he fired it towards the tanks to which Kola was not about to have happen.

Kola: " NO THOSE ARE OUR ONLY LAST MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION TO GET THESE PEOPLE THERE MEDICINE, THE LAST HOPE FOR OUR PEOPLE . . I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY OUR LAST HOPE!" He shouted as he ran next to Morai and shout forth two big huge waves of fire threw his fire bending to which Mako was scared for his brothers life.

Mako: " Wait Kola don't! " He shouted as then Morai joined him in shooting his own waves of fire at Cooler increasing the beam of fire that washed over him even bigger.

1st Soilder: " That's right! "

2nd Soilder: " No more, We no more will sit ideally by and watch our people die " They spoke as the solders from before then joined the duo of Morai & Kola at blasting Cooler with fire waves of there own and the not long after the rest of the armies that were there then shot multiple beams at Cooler in the sky as Capital City this afternoon was filled fire streams in the sky dancing around each other aiming for the one monster named Cooler for causing them the pain that they had endured long enough.

Mako just looked in amazement as his sweat started to pour down his face from the heat of all the fire in the area. After about 3 full minutes of blasting everyone stopped one by one as the fire then stopped as the smoke was clearing from the sky.

Morai: " It . . . is finished . . ." He said in between breaths from exhaustion from fire bending that long as Kola replied.

Kola: " Yea . . . . no one can survive an assault that grand . . ." He spoke as the smoke was clearing from the sky but when it did Kola & Mako along with everyone in the sky just looked shocked and wide eyed as Cooler was still standing there in the sky with his ball of ki still ready to go.

Cooler: " Hmmmmmmheheheheheheh . . . .are you quite finished!? " He asked as Kola just looked stunned.

Kola: " .. .. . . . . .ahh . . . . .. .ahh " He couldn't say a word as Cooler just smiled.

Cooler: " Good I though as much, However I due believe it is my turn, Now as much as I despise showing of for that would be one of my worthless brothers more noticed and favorable traits I will however show you something that you all will possibly never see in your entire life times in order to show you an example of my ture power! " He said as the ball of ki then flickered rapidly as Cooler faced the tanks.

Cooler then grinned as he then fired the ball of energy which then grew in size to the size of tall building as it swept through all the fleet of tanks with one stroke as Mako then shout while crying very hard.

Mako: " NO! " He shouted as explosions of the hundreds started popping up all around the place like domino's falling in order.

It was so devastating an assault that everyone was physically & mentally immobilized due to just the sheer sight of power that was shown off. Half of the civilians and soilders of the fire nation was wiped out withing mere second s to a minute, something no fire lord with Sozin's comet has ever done. Cooler then descended from the sky only a few feet away from Kola as he landed staring directly at him.

Cooler: " Hhmmmm . . . . so . . . you lead these people . . . .truly lead these people I mean correct? " He asked Kola to which Morai then snapped out of his trance and spoke up.

Morai: " No, I believe that would be me, I'm the captain of these squads & I 'm the one who leads these people to safety, You will speak to me " He spoke taking a few steps forward.

Morai: " I don't fear you as powerful as you may be, For the sake of my people I mus . . " He spoke to which Cooler grew annoyed at the fact that not only did he inturpt him but he actually gave him an order, A lesser being than him giving him an order. Cooler then looked angry as he took Morai's arms and crushed it breaking every bone in his arm.

Morai: " GWWWAAAAAHHHHH! " He screamed as Kola the went wide eyed again as Mako looked shocked as well with his mouth wide open.

Cooler: " Excuse me for a moment it seems I have a pest problem that needs to be dealt with immediately " He said as he threw Morai into the the sky then looked towards his direction as shot beams from his eyes and once mad contact with Morai then exploded.

Kola: " GAHH! CAPTAIN! " He shouted as all that fell from the sky was smoke and ash as everyone then looked horrified seeing as they had nowhere to escape to since the tanks were destroyed.

Cooler: " Ahh . . . now where were we " He asked when he looked at Kola who then shouted.

Kola: " What is it that you want monster, What do you want us!? Why do you intend in taking joy of harming others!? " He asked which annoyed Cooler greatly

Cooler: " Hmm . . . please! Now your starting to sound like that monkey I had my run in with last time, Anyhow the only reason I preformed the actions that I did was only for a mere attraction to get some attention, Now yes as if my features alone weren't enough but then again when did features ever display respect as far as how much power you truly have over other? " He said as Kola got even angrier.

Kola: " GHHHH . . . THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! " He shouted to which Cooler then smiled again and placed his index finger upward as he spoke.

Cooler: " Well if you would had let me finish I would have told you that the reason I truly did is was so that I can show everyone and this life riched planet whom they now where dealing with, Your probably thinking that it is a very small reason but in the end fear is the first act you need to strike upon those who will become your future warriors to show them who the true leader and alpha male is you see . . . hmm " He said smiling as Kola caught on to what he said.

Kola: " What? Future warriors? " He asked puzzled.

Cooler: " Yes exactly, You see I can restore all the damage that has been done to your Nation easily with the new abilities I've gained as well as bring back those whom have perished during my raid, All I ask is that the Fire Nation now yeld it's authority over to me and serve as my personal army in exchange for you nation back . . what do you say? " Cooler asked Kola whom just shot back.

Kola: " You have much nerve to even think we will even serve under you, After what you have done I wouldn't be surprised if Fire Lord Zuko & The Avatar come after you to finally put an end to your evil schemes against the earth! " Kola shouted as Mako pleaded.

Mako: " Big Brother please watch out! " He shouted as Cooler then chuckled again.

Cooler: " Hmhmhmhmhmhm . . . ahh I suppose you mean the one who resided in the Fire Palace yes?, Well just for fun I will let you know that he will not be a problem for you see . . . I've already killed him and this so called White Order not to long ago " He said to which many fire nation civilians were in shock as Kola sweat dropped alot as he had just heard what Cooler said.

Kola: " But then . . . . .. that means . . . the avatar . . . " He spoke as Cooler replied.

Cooler: " Oh no I did not kill him yet, You see this is the reason why I need you . . . all of you in order to battle any forces that come my why so that I may complete what I have to in order to rule over any and all realities that I see fit " He spoke as Kola was even more astounded then before.

Kola: " What . . . . other realities? " He spoke as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Cooler: " Yes, Don't worry all of it will be explained later, But if you will your answer . . . .serve me or more of your people die . . .don't worry take your time, I believe you will do what is right for your people " Cooler spoke confidently as he then floated in the air hovering over Kola's form.

Kola: " . . . . . . . . . . . ." Kola didn't know what to say but then again what could he say, Yes and serve under a monster that killed his people? . . .No and have even more damage done to his home and his people . . . . .

Cooler: " I say you are taking to much time for the answer, But perhaps I can do something to help with your decision in some way " He spoke until he heard Mako's voice.

Mako: " No way!, No way big brothers gonna make the fire nation serve under a big grape head freak like you! Right bro! " He shouted as Kola looked back.

Kola: " Mako don't, Stop! " He shouted as Cooler smiled as he then pointed his index finger at Mako.

Cooler: " Well well well it seems we have a first contestant do we and it happened to be a relative, what are the chances right but perhaps he will help jog the answer out of you " He spoke as a tiny beam lid at the tip of the finger as Kola looked back at Cooler in the air as everyone there were sweating heavily at what was about to happen.

Kola: " No wait stop don't! He has nothing to do with this! " He pleaded to which Cooler ignored.

Cooler: " Oh but since he will be one of the many solders in my army he does " As the beam grew a few inches more Mako backed away a bit.

Mako: " B . . .brother? " He spoke afraid and Kola sweating servilely.

Cooler: " Well I see you have given me no answer so that means it is time to say good bye now doesn't it " He spoke as the beam lid one more time now flickering getting ready to fire as Mako just looked at it with his whole body shivering speechless.

Kola: " WAIT! " He shouted to which Cooler looked at him with a smile.

Cooler: " An awnser I see, Well what shall it be? " He asked while Kola had his head down as if he had no other choice.

Kola: " All . . . . .all right monster . . . you win . . . ." He spoke to which everyone around him were shocked at the horrified answer he just gave Cooler even his brother.

Mako: " Kola . . . no . . . ." He said knowingly that he did it to save him from getting killed from this monster.

Cooler: " Ahh . . . . a great answer indeed now we can finally begin with our next phase " He said to which Kola snapped.

Kola: " Wait we had a deal! You said that you would undo everything you have done here to the fire nation and we now want that to be completed! " He yelled demanding that eh do what he had promised to which Cooler then spoke in return.

Cooler: " Well what do you think I was going to do, First thing is first however and that is to first restore my warriors " He spoke to which Kola seemed puzzled.

Kola; " Wait what are you talking about, The ones you've killed? " He asked out of curiosity to which Cooler simply replied.

Cooler: " Yes " Then suddenly Cooler from his palm unleashed a cloud like spirit from his hands which really was the spirit from hell from which he came.

Kola: " Wha . . . . what is that!? " He asked to which Mako was feeling extremely nervous for his brother.

Cooler: " Why this here . . . . is YOU! " He said as he then shot the spirit right into Kola's chest to which upon contact Kola's eyes when white and he clutched his chest tightly.

Mako: " GAHH! BROTHER, WHAT DID YOU DO! " Mako shouted for fear of his brother as Cooler just crossed his arms.

Cooler: " Oh you'll see in a minute just watch and enjoy the show! " He spoke as everyone around them clasped there mouths at the spectical they were seeing as Kola the rose up into the are floating along with Cooler as he spit out amounts of blood from his mouth as he then started to make wired noises from his mouth which sounded like a variation of different animals yelling and roaring at the same time.

His brother was so horrified at the scene that he collapsed completely as he watched his brother being some what possed by some evil spirit and then what happened next was strange as Kola started charging up Red ki energy around him and started to transform. His muscles got even bigger, His face grew muscular with razor sharp teeth, His eye became completely red and his hair then shot out of his helmet making it even longer and he also grew circle black spots around a portion of his skin. His skin turned yellow but the Fire Nation armor still remained intact even when growing in size for now he was even bigger than Cooler.

Mako: " B . . . B . . . .Bro . . . Bro . . . " Mako was speechless to wait he had just witnessed, that wasn't his brother anymore . . .it was someone completely different.

Cooler: " Ahh well then I see that we are now done here . . ." He spoke as now the one who was known as Kola rose his head and spoke as if he had just awoken.

?: " Eh . . ." He then took a glance at Cooler and then immediately recognized him.

?: " Ah Lord Coolers, Ah've bein watin ta see ya once again me fruiend and it look like you had da heart d' change ehh? " He asked as Cooler just looked at him in anger.

Cooler: " No I don't but seeing as you don't want to be locked in hell as much as I do I brought you back to serve under me understand, Annoy me any futher and I will kill you again " Then it his Mako, That's what he meant by restore his warriors.

?: " Oh I've got de message, So now wat? " He asked as Cooler than smiled and looked towards the Fire Nation crowd.

Cooler: " Well now I believe I shall fulfill the rest of my promise correct, Now all of you shall be my warriors hahaha " He spoke as cloud spirits emerged from the ground and shot into the civilians and the solders as they all were beginning to turn into . . . something else.

Mako: " No I can't, Won't turn into anything like what Kola is! " He said as he turned and ran as fast as he could away from the crowd or for that matter the city

(Song Plays during this scene - Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams)

?: " Ah, Lord Da Coolers tha lil one is getin away runnin like a snagal puss " He said as Cooler didn't worry as much.

Cooler: " Ah never mind him, He is of no threat now besides I have other business to attend to in which I will need you to take my place with a certain individual.

?: " Ah wat it gone be? " He asked as Cooler answered.

Cooler: " There is a being called the Avatar in this world who is supposedly the strongest being in this world to which he might cause a few annoyances along my was, Find him then destroy him understand! " He asked as the man answered.

?: " Gotcha, Be back in da flash " He spoke as he charged up and flew off into the sky as Cooler then turned the opposite direction from the possessions that where happening.

Cooler: " Now to go and continue with my empire " He said as he flew off as well.

Meanwhile after getting far away fro the city Mako looked back at the burning Capital City as he began having flash backs.

Flashback . .. .

Mako was a small 5 year old about to be washed away from shore the storm that had come upon the ember island and thw wave's were so massive that he didn't stand a chance against them.

Mako: " Help!, Someone please . . . HELP!" He shouted as people on the were trying there hardest to reach him but try as they might they could not.

Random Person 1: " Darnit the waves are just to powerful for even our firebending to effect it! " He spoke as if he had felt defeated.

Person 2: " No we . . . have to keep trying " He said but then they both where hit with a very powerful wave which caused them to lose balance and crash back onto shore.

Person 1: " Damm . . . . it's no use " He said as Mako was still far out.

Mako: " Someone please! " He said as then a young teenager jumped in the waters after him.

Person 2: " Huh? Kola wait no it's too dangerous! " He spoke but it didn't matter to him as he still went and swam as hard and fast ac he could trying to not swallow mouth fulls of water and reach his brother.

Kola: " Don't worry Mako I'm coming! " He said as he was about to reach him and once he did he held onto his brother tight.

Kola: " Don't worry your safe with me now buddy, there's no need to cry " he said to which Mako then looked up to his brothers face in which he was smiling down at him in which a shadow then passed over both in which both looked at the wave in shock at how big it was, It looked as if it was a Tsunami wave.

The People on shore looked on with horror as they saw it about to come down on them until Mako shouted.

Mako: " Brother! " and with that shouted Kola eyes then lid with fire as he then used one free arm and brought it back and fire started to swirl around it and then he brought it up into the sky and fired off a very powerful blast of a fire wave from fire bending to which collided with the humongous wave.

Kola: " GAAHHHHHHHH! MAKO LISTEN! "Mako then looked up as he saw his brothers face facing the wave,

Kola: " NO MATTER WHO . . .WHAT .. . . WHERE . . .WHEN . . . OR WHY . . . ALWAYS REMEMBER! . . .I'LL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR! " He shouted as then at that moment the wave the disbrust as it exploded and the fire shot right through it.

From then on those words always echoed in Mako's mind " I'll always protect you.

End Flash back . . . . .  
_

Mako was now on a samll boat by himself about to paddle off away from the Fire Nation with one last though.

Mako: (Brother . .. because of me you always risked your life to make sure I was safe . . well now it's my turn . . .I'm going to find the avatar and bring him back so that we can kick that monsters butt once and for all!) He said as he paddled off.

Meanwhile . . .  
_

Somewhere in the forest area of in the Avatar world a light exploded in which once the smoke disappeared a magic carpet landed.

Goku: " All right guess where here "

Yajarobi: " This is it huh, Doesn't look like much if ya ask me He said already annoyed while munching down on a rice ball.

Gohan: " Well we won't know unless we search around right " He said to which Goku agreed.

Goku: " Alright, Let's get started "

All right I know there was alot of OC action here but I promise both Z warriors and team Avatr will be shown next chap. Until then enjoy!


End file.
